The Women in Oliver's Life
by Xeladew
Summary: Oliver has a daughter. It will change the lives of everyone he knows. This story will also eventually be an Olicity fic.
1. Chapter 1

Description: This is definitely an Olicity fanfic, and Oliver will have no other love interests, however Penelope will still be a major person in his life.  
This fic will be multi-chapter. It is also my first one, so please review and tell me how you feel about the characters.  
This is only chapter 1 and I know it's pretty short.

* * *

"Oliver, you care to tell me who Penelope is?" Diggle burst in almost screaming.

"I don't know anyone named Penelope." Though denied it, Felicity could see on his face that the mention of Penelope hurt him. Whoever she was, she must have meant a lot to him.

"Don't play dumb with me. As the head of security hired by your mother, she requested to see me in prison today. When I arrived, she told me that Penelope is not actually dead and that if I find her, I have to protect her. Your mother didn't say anything about who she is to why I have to protect her just that you would know everything." Diggle was about to go on a rant about how Oliver doesn't need to keep secrets, but Oliver interrupted him.

"I wasn't playing dumb. I honestly thought she was dead. Her mother was found dead on the side of the street and she was never found. The police already gave up looking for her almost a decade ago and she was declared dead." As Oliver was saying this Felicity noticed that this was the most real emotion he has ever shown to anyone in the time that she has known him.

"Well, your mother says that someone told her she is not dead." Diggle still had no clue who she was. "Could your mother be sure that this wasn't someone playing a cruel prank?"

"I'm good at digging through all the Oliver Queen news, and I have never heard of anyone important in your life named Penelope. Not that I Internet stalk you or anything. Just that I keep tabs on everything anyone on the Internet says to make sure that no one suspects your the Hood. But sometimes I'm compelled to read a gossip article or two. Your life really is an interesting read, but -" Felicity's rambling was cut off by Oliver.

"My mother and I are the only living people that knew about Penelope. The only other people that knew were Penelope's mother and Penelope. Her mom's definitely dead though, I identified her body."Oliver couldn't help but let a little sadness creep into the tone of his voice. "I don't want to talk about who she is. Maybe tomorrow I'll tell you the story."

"Okay, I'm fine with that. I have to leave now though, I promised to take Carly and AJ to the movies." Diggle had told Carly that he would be late because Oliver Queen needed his body guard for a specific time that night.

Felicity and Oliver were the only people left in the liar. He began to do the salmon ladder, so Felicity tried to work, but couldn't help herself. She snuck glances at Oliver's perfect torso and began to wonder who Penelope really is. Was she a previous lover of Oliver's? Of course she was, what else could she be. But he never cared about anyone enough to show his real emotions. Not even Laurel.

"She wasn't my girlfriend." Felicity didn't realize she had some her thoughts out loud. Oliver's reply surprised her because what else would she be.

"Then who is she?"

"She's my daughter."

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure that if you had a daughter it would have been all over the front page of the tabloids at one point." Felicity was still incredulous about the news that Oliver had just told her.

"I was seeing Laurel at the time, but I cheated on her. This was before I began cheating on her with Sarah. The woman I slept with, Abigail, got pregnant. She wanted to keep the baby, but I didn't want to commit to her. Eventually we stuck a deal. We would pay her one million dollar plus three thousand every year, and she would not tell anyone that the child was mine." Oliver paused for a moment, surprised that he was telling anyone this information. But she's not anyone, she's Felicity. The one who as stuck with you through thick and thin.

At the moment Felicity was also wondering why Oliver would share this with her of all people. Especially after he told Diggle that he didn't want to talk about it.

"For some reason I feel that I can tell you the whole story without the world crashing down on me." Again, Felicity didn't realize that she spoke what she was thinking. Either way, it was true. Oliver had no clue why, but opening up to Felicity just felt natural. "Anyway, the whole thing was settled and no one but me, Abigail, and my mother knew about it. I'm pretty sure Penelope was to young to know anything at that point. She was only a baby."

"I thought you said Penelope was eventually declared dead and that you saw her mother's body?" She didn't mean to be insensitive, but she didn't know how this story of scandal could reach such a sad conclusion.

"One day my mother got a call from a source, probably the same one that told her Penny's alive. The source told her that Abigail was found dismembered in a ditch on the side of the street and that her baby was not with her."

"Oh my God, Oliver. I didn't realize that even before the island you went through so much."

"I know this was probably cruel of me, but I didn't care that Abigail was dead. I just wanted to see Penny. I was only allowed to interact with Penny a couple of times, but ever since the first time I saw her, I realized that I wouldn't mind spending my whole life taking care of her and making sure she never had to do a single thing in her life." Oliver was almost on the verge of tears. He almost couldn't believe it himself. How could he, after spending so long training to hide emotions, be so transparent when talking about something that happened over a decade ago?

All of a sudden all Felicity could feel was the need to go up to Oliver and give him a hug. So she did. At first Oliver did not know how to react. Ever since the island, the only physical contact has been either a facade, or violence.

Eventually he gave in and just felt happy that such a wonderful person would want to hug him.


	2. Chapter 2

The mission was supposed to be simple, well as simple as taking down a drug empire could be. Oliver and Diggle were supposed to get in and get out. Diggle takes down the outer shell of security guards while Oliver infiltrates the inside. Oliver would deal with the head honcho himself. The man called himself the Count Jr. because he also deals vertigo.

Felicity was watching it all unfold through her monitor. Everything on Diggle's end went smoothly, but Oliver was having a lot of difficulty. He notched his bow and aimed for the last of the inner guards, but the guard reacted fast enough to knock the bow from out of Oliver's grasp. Now they engaged in hand to hand combat.

It was something that Oliver was good at, but his opponent seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Diggle was unable to run to his assistance because another wave of guards just entered his area and Diggle was barely able to hold them back.

Oliver was loosing. He was on the floor. His opponent had a gun aimed at his head. There was nothing Oliver could do. There was nothing Diggle could do to help. There was nothing Felicity could do to help.

But all of a sudden, the guard just slumped over. He fell on top of Oliver and looked lifeless.

"Oliver, what did you do. I didn't notice any movement from you on my screen." Felicity was utterly confused by what had happened.

"Oliver are you okay?" Diggle had no visual but could only guess that what happened was unexplainable.

"I'm fine. He just slumped over. I didn't do anything. I was unable to do anything." Oliver knew that his chance at getting the Count Jr. just passed and he would have to wait a while before trying to take him down again. So he began looking for what could have caused the guard to slump.

He found a hair-thin needle protruding from the man's was a note attached to it. "When you pull it out, the man will regain consciousness." He put to note in his pocket and left.

When he returned to the liar, he shared everything with his teammates. Felicity took out the surveillance and they all watched the events unfold again trying to gain more knowledge about what happened.

"Felicity, remember when you ran the trace on the black arrow I gave you?" Oliver had an idea to find who this savior was.

"Yea. The arrow that belonged to Malcolm Merlyn."

"Could you do the same for a needle?"

"Yea, I guess I could." And so she began analyzing the composition of the pin. When she ran the traces through Internet databases, she found a trail to follow. Eventually she thought she reached the end of the trail. But Internet trails never just end. So she kept looking.

All of a sudden she thought she had a breakthrough, but her screen flashed blue and a message appeared.

"I know who you are. Oliver, the vigilante of Starling City. I'm Penelope, and I want to help." Felicity read it out loud as Oliver and Diggle gathered around her computer setup.

"After reading that, I don't think I need to protect Penelope. Will you tell me who she is now?" Diggle was really curious, but knew better than to push Oliver. He also was unaware that Felicity knew about Penelope.

So, Oliver began to tell the story. Almost the exact same story that he previously shared with Felicity.

Diggle ended up completely enraptured.

"After all that, how does she end up with the skill set necessary to hit a pressure point with a needle from another building?" Diggle, Oliver, and Felicity were all stumped by that.

"Is there anyway you could contact her. She already knows you're Green Arrow, and she's keeping it secret. It might help to have her on our side." Felicity knew that pushing Oliver to connect with someone from his past might not be the best idea, but she knew that it was on everyone's minds.

"I have no idea how to contact her. Through my computer searches, I think she might be even more proficient at hacking than I am. I still can't get through the shielding program she set up to present us the message." She is not used to getting stuck like this. "Maybe if you went on the roof top and screamed her name she'd find you. Cause who could resist Oliver Queen screaming their name. Not that I think about that. Or that Penelope would be attracted to you that way. Cause she's you daughter. And that would be weird. Or that I would be attracted to you. Not that your not attractive, but I just don't…Please cut off my rambling."

"I'll be happy to. You guys are hilarious." Where did that voice come from. A shadowy figures jumps off the beams of the ceiling, and lands gracefully on her stiletto heels.

"Who are you?" Oliver and Diggle ask at the same time. Diggle already had his gun trained on her ready to shoot once she was received as a threat.

"I'm Penelope." She said that as calmly and as matter-of-factly as if there was no threat to her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Not knowing her reply, Diggle shot her. He knew that the only people that were supposed to know about the lair were right there by his side. All intruders are dangerous. So he shot her. The bullet hit her right in the middle of her forehead.

But it bounced right off.

"What are you?"

"I'm just Penelope."

As Oliver looked at her, he realized that she looked familiar, but he just couldn't place a finger on it. She definitely didn't look like him. She looked Asian. That was odd. Neither Oliver nor Abigail looked anything like that.

"How could you be my daughter, you don't look anything like her parents." Oliver thought for sure she was lying.

"I've had countless surgeries to have my appearance changed. This is only one of the many faces that I have had." She knew that proving her identity might be tough.

Now it was Diggle's turn to ask questions. "How were you able to aim that pin so precisely to hit a specific pressure point from so far away. We went through the security footage from the whole block. You weren't even in the vicinity."

"Just like you've had your training, I've had mine." Penelope knew that she would have to tell them her history, but not yet. "I can help you on your crusade to save the Glades. I can also help you to fix your reputation with the people of the Glades. I can also teach Felicity how to fight."

"No. You can help the Glade, but you can't lay a finger on Felicity." Oliver felt so protective of Felicity. He never wanted her to feel real pain. "How do we know that we can trust you?"

"I've saved your life before." Penelope thought he wouldn't remember.

"When? I don't seem to recall ever meeting you." He was frustrated by her knowing more than he did.

"I had a different face. I wore the same bright red glasses though."

He went through all his memories. Finally one popped. She was Clarissa. He met her once at a party when he was drunk.

"I was supposed to kill you. I should've killed you because of what you did, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to my own father."

"I still don't trust you." Felicity was the one to speak up that time. "I've never met you before and none of us actually know you. You say you're Oliver's daughter, but all the evidence I see goes against it. Your story abut surgery also doesn't make sense. You being bulletproof makes even less sense."

"I could explain it to you, but I doubt that you would want to hear the story of a helpless girl sold to the Bratva."

"You were part of the Russian Mafia?" Oliver was thoroughly surprised. If she was part of the mob, then he might have come into contact with her at some point. "Were you part of their human trafficking business?"

"No I was not." Penelope knew that Oliver was an officer, and officers didn't have enough power to know about people like her. But she was going to tell him anyway.

"Then I want to hear the story." Felicity spoke up again. She wanted to know everything about this girl who turned up nothing on her computer searches.

"When I was a baby, my mother didn't want to keep me. She was going to lie to your family about having me so that she could get the money. She sold me to the Bratva, but they never payed her; they just left her lifeless body on the side of the street."

"I'm sorry." Felicity felt bad for making her retell the story.

"Why? It was because of her own selfish greed for money that got her killed. After that, I was raised to be an Ubiytsa. Ever since I could remember, people were teaching me to kill and to force away all emotions. Eventually I became the best in the group. When I turned four, it was time for me to undergo surgery that changed the composition of my skin and bone. All of it was done without anesthetic. I was laying on the operating table paralyzed and feeling every slice and cut that they made."

"Oh my God, I can't even imagine." Felicity was horrified.

"Eventually I went on mission to get rid of people who were bad for the Bratva. At one point I was even sent to the island, but I was pulled away almost immediately. I wanted to go back though because I knew you were there."

"I also gained access into GPS satellites and manipulated them so that the fisherman that found you passes by the island."

"I don't know what else I can do to get your three to trust me, but whatever it is, I will do it."


End file.
